Detalhes
by Odd Ellie
Summary: Eles não estavam apaixonados, isso porque não se permitiam estar - movieverse - Natasha/Clint
1. Chapter 1

**Detalhes**

Eles não estavam apaixonados, isso porque não se permitiam estar.

XXX

Clint a assustava porque conseguia fazer com que ela sorrisse. Ele diz que ela fica ainda mais bela quando sorri e ela sabe que isso é verdade, com exceção dos momentos em que estava com Clint ela só sorria era quando era requerido para a missão, beleza pode ser usada como um escudo e como uma espada e ela já havia aprendido a usá-los muito bem, eram premeditados, era uma técnica, mas com ele antes que pudesse perceber seus lábios já estavam se movendo, os sorrisos que ela dava quando estava com ele era porque ele fazia com que ela se sentisse genuinamente feliz.

XXX

Enquanto estavam lutando durante os treinamentos ele as vezes ele não conseguia não imaginar como seria memorizar cada detalhe de seu corpo, sua língua, seus ombros, a curva de sua cintura , como a pele dela se arrepiaria quando ele beijasse seu pescoço e o cheiro de seus cabelos. O jeito como os músculos do corpo dela ficariam tensos e depois se relaxariam quando ela tivesse um orgasmo, como ela morderia seus lábios para evitar que algum som escapasse e como as suas mãos se enroscariam e torceriam o lençol da cama. Só acontece por alguns segundos porque se ele se distrair por mais tempo já é o suficiente para que ela consiga uma oportunidade para fazer com que ele acabasse com a cara no chão, já havia acontecido muitas vezes.

XXX

Ela amava bem mais facilmente do que confiava, perceber que ela se sentia atraída por ele nunca lhe despertou nenhuma surpresa, perceber que ela sabia que sempre podia contar com ele ainda lhe causava um certo espanto.

XXX

Ele sabe que não tem motivos para se preocupar quando ela vai em missões, ela forte ,ela era inteligente e era provavelmente a agente mais competente que ele já havia conhecido, ela sabia cuidar de si mesma, mas mesmo assim toda vez que via ela indo embora ele tinha uma sensação de profundo desconforto provando mais uma vez que ele se importava com aquela mulher um pouco mais do que ele havia previsto e bem mais do que ele deveria.

XXX

Uma vez após uma missão particularmente difícil eles haviam saído para beber e após tomar mais drinks do que devia ele diz que morreria por ela, isso faz com que ela se sinta desconfortável porque não é apenas um flerte ,era um fato não dito entre eles, algo que ficava nas entrelinhas porque tinha que estar, ela não responde apenas pede a conta ao barman.

XXX

Eles não estavam apaixonados, era isso que diziam para si mesmos, e em alguns dias eles quase conseguiam acreditar.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Os cabelos dela estavam loiros na primeira que ele a conheceu, por um segundo com os raios de luz entrando pela janela do armazém em Budapeste e os atingindo fazendo com que eles brilhassem ele pensou que ela parecia com um anjo. Um minuto depois com a sua face contra o chão após ter sido imobilizado por ela Clint concluí que ela só poderia ser comparada há um anjo se fosse um do primeiro testamento que eram não sobre bondade e asas brancas fofas, mas sim espadas flamejantes e rios de sangue.

XXX

Uma vez após uma em que a missão que quase havia dado muito errado e que eles haviam escapado por muito pouco a SHIELD pensou que eles estivessem mortos, Clint brincou que eles poderiam fugir, ir para alguma cidadezinha no sul da França, abrir uma pensão, engordar e viverem felizes para sempre. Ela em resposta disse que ele era um idiota, e ele sorriu. Eles só ligaram para informar sobre a sua sobrevivência na manhã seguinte.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. **_


	3. Chapter 3

Ela espera que ninguém note, que as vezes durante os treinos quando ela está mostrando para Clint um novo movimento ela chega um pouco perto demais de seu corpo e que quando o toca suas mãos permanecem nele mais tempo do que seria necessário.

xxx

Ela não era muito dada a abraços, não se não fosse requerido para uma missão pelo menos, mas as vezes depois de algumas missões difíceis ela o abraçava, naquelas que ela achava que talvez não fosse sobreviver, ou pior que talvez ele não fosse. Dias em que todas as barreiras eram temporariamente derrubadas porque ela precisava sentir que ele estava ali, presente, tangível e vivo.

**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas.**


End file.
